elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Fros I av Tussarix
François-Louis Kontrovers|relatives = Huset Kontrovers *Hyanus Kontrovers (sønn) *Alexa Kontrovers (datter) Huset Germain (inngiftet) *Anette Germain Kontrovers (kone)|affiliation = *Imperiet *Høyeste Råd|marital = |birthDate = 17. juni, 1983 Château Valéry-Rambouillet de Tussarix|birthPlace = |deathDate = |deathPlace = |species =Menneske/Halvgud |gender = |eyes = |bending = *Regnbuen|society-place = Monark av Tussarix Adelsmann|Bøker = *''Håpets land'' *''Veien videre'' *''Isens rike'' *''Slitte marker'' *''Tauet brenner}}'Fros I Kontrovers''' ble brakt inn i Underverdenen av keiser Télesphore VII av Tussarix og hans kone Gabrielle IV av Droumand. Carméllion var den niende monarken i Kontrovers-rekken; han giftet seg med Gabrielle, og de fikk sammen én sønn: Fros. Han ble dermed den tiende tronarvingen fra Kontrovers-rekken. Han var husbonden til Anette Germain Kontrovers, og er faren til Alexa og Hyanus Kontrovers. Med Anettes død i Imperiets 180. år, giftet Fros seg med Félicienne La-Verne. Han er medlem av Høyeste Råd, og kan dermed overgå Regnbuens Råd. Ifølge mytologien skal Orcus en periode hatt et kjærlighetsforhold til et menneske. Dette forholdet resulterte i en sønn: Fros. Sønnen kunne ikke bli funnet, for Vokterne ville ha drept ham på flekken: en fare som vil true dem. Derfor valgte Orcus å suge livskraften ut av sønnen sin, men som et produkt av en Vokter og et menneske hadde Fros den fordelen å ikke bli skadet av mørket. Orcus valgte med sine evner, å gjøre sønnen immun mot mørke ved å erstatte hjerte hans med en mørk kjerne. Han ville bli gjenfødt om igjen og om igjen. På denne måten kunne Orcus se sønnen vokse opp om igjen og om igjen – men uten at sønnen husker noe av de tidligere livene. Full tittel Hans fullstendige tittel (etter to ekteskap) var: Fros I, av Helios' nåde, keiser og enehersker av Tussarix og Avalon, erkehertug av Tuss, storfyrste av Droumand, hertug av Foix, ledende medlem av Imperiet, Høyeste og Regnbuens Råd, regent av Podarix og Jipsir, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. '' Før Fros' første ekteskap, eide han ikke tittelen ''storfyrste av Droumand. Etter hans andre ekteskap, eide Fros fremdeles førstnevnte tittel, samt hertug av Foix. ''Biografi '''Temming' * Mørke * Lyn * Ild * Vann * Jord * Luft * Natur * Is * Lys Når en som er mulig til å temme alle elementene, blir en velsignet med kreftene til en ekte mester. Dette rammer også øynene: De skifter i takt med hvert element. Tidlig alder Fros var glad i studier som ung prins, men spesielt historie og gamle sagaer om de gamle monarkene. Den studien som interesserte ham mest, var myten om ni forskjellige våpen som kunne omgjøres til ens lydige tjenere. Han levde et bedagelig liv sammen med Olivier – hans prylegutt. Som Fros' prylegutt, sto Olivier ganske nær den vordende keiseren, og da Fros steg på tronen, tildelte han Olivier en rolle som diplomat, og sjenket ham byen Grance-Àntoan, med landområder. Fros bodde på slottet Château Valéry-Rambouillet de Tussarix gjennom oppveksten. Slottet tilhørte kongefamilien, og her vokste han opp sammen med et rikt hoff bestående av adelige fra alle hjørner av Imperiet. Maktkamp Fros hadde krav på tronen, og steg opp på den, men grunnet en uforutsett handling, mistet han tronen til hans tidligere kone: Quilta. Hun overtok forvaltingen av keiserdømmet og Imperiet. Kongen av Jipsir og kansleren av Podarix bøyde seg aldri for Quilta, og konspiratører planla å avsette henne. Blant dem var statsministeren Morgana d'Havre: en imperialistisk kvinne som var besatt av tanken på å forene Underverdenens nasjoner under ett banner: Tussarix' banner. Alt startet uansett med at Fros ble besatt av makt. Han hadde en halvsøster, og hun var den rasjonelle og perfekte av dem. Halvsøsteren kom inn i hans liv etter at Gabrielle forsvant og Carméllion giftet seg på nytt med en kvinne som allerede hadde et barn. Statskupp Fros aktet å gjennomføre et statskupp for å ta makten, i en alder av 16. Han samlet en liten gruppe lojale aristokrater, blant dem den vordene marki de Grance-Àntoan. Etter kroningen av den nye keiserinnen av Tussarix, ble det utført et attentat på det kongelige følget. Følget kjørte nedover Champs-Mobile-Thierry og gjennom porten med samme navn''. '' Da følget var kommet gjennom, løp en kvinne mot vognen med en dolk i den ene hånden og en pistol i den andre. Ettersom keiseren og keiserinnen skulle dele vogn, satt kronprinsen, Fros, og hans halvsøster Flora godt nok unna. Kvinnen kylte kniven i hjertet på keiserinnen, og skjøt keiseren i hodet. Fros' vogn var fremdeles ikke ute av Champs-Mobile-Thierry, så portene ble straks stengt for at snikmorderen ikke skulle gå etter prinsessen og kronprinsen. Fros hadde derimot intet å frykte: kvinnen var blitt hyret av ham, og hun forsvant raskt. I kaoset som fulgte, var det noen som så henne og fulgte etter. Fros' lojale tilhengere stoppet derimot forfølgerne – forkledd i Tussarix' gardeuniform. Kvinnen løp til Saint-Nicaise, hvor vognen til Olivier ventet på henne. Vognen førte kvinnen til portene som førte til elven til grevskapet Rohíg. Olivier førte henne til bryggekanten. Det var ingen andre her – alle var for å se på kongefamilien – så adelsmannen gjorde som Fros hadde gitt beskjed om: det skal ikke være noen løse tråder. Han drepte kvinnen med å kyle en dolk gjennom brystkassen hennes. Da hun var død, skar Olivier av henne ansiktet og brente det med en oljelampe som sto der. Kroppen ble kastet utenfor bryggekanten. Senere samme uke ble kroppen funnet av de som jobbet der – kroppen hadde fløtet nedover elven. Noen som befant seg der hadde funnet kroppen, plyndret den for alt av klær og smykker, og sendte den tilbake. Patologer kunne senere konstantere at de som hadde plyndret henne, måtte i tillegg ha voldtatt henne – en død kvinne. Etterspill Etter et vellykket attentat på sin far og stemor, klarte Fros å bestige tronen. Han ga alle sine lojale adelsmenn viktige landområder og titler. Hans venn Olivier ble nå gjort til marki de Grance-Àntoan. Det gikk rykter om at Tussarix' garde hadde stoppet mennesker fra å få tak i kvinnen som hadde myrdet keiser Carméllion. Dette var grunnen til at Fros hadde gitt sine medsammensvorne uniformene til garden. Det hadde blitt observert i alt syv gardister, og Fros valgte å plukke ut syv tilfeldige tropper. I prinsesse Floras memoarer står det: "… Jeg var tilfeldigvis tilstede i tronsalen da syv gardister kom inn. Jeg hadde kommet til salen for å snakke med min halvbror angående noen plagsomme rykter angående Trippelalliansen. Gardistene ble ledsaget av den ålete marki de Grance-''Àntoan. ''Han er født av en tjener her på slottet, men har en adelig far ''(…) ''Alle gardistene var henrykte for et eller annet. Jeg visste ikke hva, men det ble snart klart for meg. Fros stilte seg foran dem og sa: – ''Dere står meg svært nær som mine gardister (…). Han holdt inne. – Derfor er det en skuffelse at dere myrder min far og stemor på denne måten! Jeg har blitt informert at dere lot morderen slippe unna. Straffen for å forråde sin monark er døden. ''Jeg ble paff, men også forskrekket. Jeg kunne se på soldatene at de ikke ante hva som hadde skjedd. De trodde tydeligvis at de var der av en annen grunn. – ''Arrester dem! ''ropte min bror, og det kom øyeblikkelig frem soldater fra portierene i salen. Dette var utvilsomt arrangert. De ble alle henrettet ikke mange uke etter." Dette var historien som ble publisert i avisene: en gruppe gardister hadde myrdet monarkene. Folket svelget det fullt og helt. Flora fant dette derimot tvilende, for ingen ''i garden hadde motet til å drepe monarken – de for redde. De eneste som kunne hatt motet til det var livgarden, men de var ikke blitt observert andre steder enn ved vognene til kongefamilien. Flora fant derimot ut at Fros' mest betrodde venner – tre menn, tre kvinner og markien – var med på komplottet mot hennes stefar: keiser Carméllion. Disse menneskene var også dem som nylig hadde fått nye titler og landområder av sin monark. Flora stakk nesen sin opp i for mye, og én natt fikk hun sin kammertjener til å samle sammen en liten gruppe soldater. Disse arresterte aristokratene og slengte dem i kasjotten. Da Fros fikk greie på dette, benådet han dem umiddelbart – før pressen fikk greie på dette. Sin halvsøster sendte han i nonnekloster. Natten før Flora skulle dra, fikk hun lært at Fros skulle gå til det forbudte kammeret: et kammer hvor de ni elementene befant seg. Hun fikk med seg en gruppe av livgarden – de mest dyktige soldatene av alle – for å stoppe ham. Da hun kom til kammeret, var vokterne blitt drept og Fros sto i kammeret. Det brøt ut en kamp mellom henne og halvbroren. Hun var en dyktig fekter, så hun tok en av gardistenes kårde og en fakkel. Fros brukte derimot sin smidighet til å unngå alle av Floras slag. De gikk i en sirkel, så kom Fros bort til gardistene. Han fikk en kårde fra en av dem. Livgarden var like lojale mot begge monarkene. Når det nå var den ene mot den andre, måtte de vente på utfallet: den vinnende parten ville bli deres leder. Fros og Flora utkjempet en lang kamp, men det var Fros som gikk seirende ut. Han sendte sin halvsøster i eksil – under konstant oppsyn av sin halvbror. I det forbudte kammeret var det ni små søyler. Disse søylene bar på en kule av energi. Disse kulene var de ni elementene: mørke, lyn, ild, vann, jord, luft, natur, is og lys. Fros tok disse, og han ble dermed den første i historien som var i besittelse av alle elementene på én gang. Dette førte til at han kunne bruke regnbuetemming, et mektig våpen, når dette er mektigere enn alt annet. '''Torner' De tre utvalgte Fros regjerte i flere år, men i Kontrovers-rekkens 2009. år, ble han angrepet av De tre utvalgte. Dette førte til en lang kamp hvor han jaktet på De ni voktere. Han hadde lagt en delikat plan: han visste at tre ungdommer var på jakt etter ham. Han visste dette fra én av hans håndlangere, Draco le Fay, som hadde fortalt at det var noen fra Oververdenen som hadde satt seg fore å finne og drepe ham. Han la en plan om å teste dem for hva de var verdt. Han fikk sin kompanjong, madame Crosan, til å gjøre i stand slottets arena. Da De tre utvalgte ankom slottet gjennom katakombene, kom de til et rom hvor bakken løftet dem opp til arenaen. Her ble de testet for Fros' vrede: en rekke soldater og fabeldyr mot De tre utvalgte. Da soldatene ble drept og fabeldyrene slaktet, sendte Fros sin høyre hånd: general Sèedric. Mannen var en jordtemmer. Han gikk til angrep på De tre utvalgte. Kampen ble blodig og voldelig, men det som ble hans undergang var det som én av De tre utvalgtes læremester hadde sagt: "Det må ''være en balanse. Det kan ikke være for mye av det ene, og den ene kan ikke fungere uten den andre." Én av De tre utvalgte kunne temme jord, og han sendte en stråle av jordens energi mot ham. Generalens kropp fikk for mye av jordens energi, og det endte med at hans kropp slo sprekker og ble til aske. De tre utvalgte ble straks senket ned igjen, og de virret rundt i katakombene til de nådde et hemmelig rom i fjellet som omringer nord og vest-siden av Le Ryxân. Statsministeren madame Croasn og Draco le Fay var sammen med sin keiser mens han var i dette rommet. Rommet var et gammelt sted for ritualer, og hadde derfor blitt holdt hemmelig – det var kun Fros som visste om det, pluss Draco og statsministeren. Her valgte han å tappe dem for deres krefter. Som regnbuetemmer, vokste kreftene hans. Etter et mislykket forsøk på å fange Fros, hadde han unnsluppet fra De tre utvalgtes grep. De hadde kommet til rommet hans, men han forsvant raskt fra dem i et lyn. De fulgte etter ham på et snøflak som den ene av dem lagde. De fulgte etter ham til toppen av Underverdenen: en magisk barriere. Han ledet dem til Lyntempelet i Oververdenen: Empire State Building. Her fant Fros vokteren av lyn, og han tappet ham. De tre utvalgte kom for sent til å redde ham. De fulgte etter Fros på nytt, til pyramidene i Egypt. Her utkjempet de to fraksjonene en blodig kamp, som endte med at De tre utvalgte ble svimeslått. Da de våknet, var vokterne som befant seg i pyramidene også døde. Etter mislykkede forsøk på å finne Fros og advare de andre templene, ende de på Nordkapp: hjemstedet til vokteren av lys. Under dette slaget ble en av De tre utvalgte tatt til fange av Fros, de to andre flyktet sin vei til Underverdenen på nytt. '''Elementvåpnene' Etter flere raske hendelser mellom Fros og De tre utvalgte, endte han opp med å flykte fra Underverdenen på jakt etter ny energi. Resultatet av kampen mot dem, hadde gjort at han mistet alt av sine krefter. Han flyktet derfor til Agro, hvor han kom over en gammel stamme med agroer. Det fantes totalt fem stammer, og Fros fikk alle stammene til å følge seg. Armeen hans fra Underverdenen ble igjen for å holde kontroll. Fros' halvsøster hadde vært innblandet i den siste kampen, og hun hadde tatt til seg De tre utvalgte for å lære dem opp i alle elementene. Dette måtte imidlertid bli satt på vent da de oppdaget at Fros var ankommet Agro. De jaktet på ham på nytt, med hjelp fra den legendariske ordenen Nattsøstrene. Fros' mål var å finne ni elementvåpen som eksisterte her. Han lyktes i å få tak i dem. Han dro til Stonehenge gjennom en portal med sine stammer av agroer. Under kampen om det siste våpenet, gjorde derimot Fros en tabbe: han sendte De tre utvalgte, sin halvsøster og to andre nattsøstre til Underverdenen. De havnet i Le Ryxân – ironisk nok, tilbake til starten. De ble ført til palasset, hvor de møtte på Fros' første hustru: Quilta Dermà de Churmpix. Sammen med henne, lærte De tre utvalgte å temme alle elementene, og Quilta og hennes tilhengere hadde stoppet tiden i Oververdenen. Dermed fikk De tre utvalgte all tiden de trengte for å trene. Det endte derimot med at enkelte kontrovertister kastet Tussarix ut i en borgerkrig. Dette ble iverksatt av de høye hoder i samfunnet. Kontroverstisten som ønsket mer enn alt å få gjeninnsatt Fros på tronen og fjerne den godhjertede Quilta fra tronen, var datidens statsminister: Morgana d'Havre. Det endte med at De tre utvalgte, Flora og nattsøstrene dro sin vei fra hovedstaden sammen med to av Quiltas mektigste allierte: Arés og Xento. På øyen Jipsir brukte de tårnet Darukus for å komme seg til Oververdenen på nytt. Arés og Xento ble igjen for å gjøre noe med konflikten som ville komme, og forbedre levestandarden i Underverdenen generelt. Resultatet av kampen mellom Fros, De tre utvalgte, nattsøstrene og Flora, ble til at Flora og hennes tilhengere ble til stein inni Stonehenges steiner. Etter dette lå verden for Fros' føtter.Category:Karakterer Category:Hovedkarakterer Category:Menn Category:Antagonister Category:Underverdenen Category:Imperiet Category:Tussarix Category:Kongelige Category:Huset Kontrovers Category:Medlemmer av Høyeste Råd Category:Halvguder